


Platonic or Otherwise

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Derek and Oliver are patient, Established Relationship, F/M, Felicity and Stiles are big teases, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Teasing, Touchy-Feely, and the best boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stiles and Felicity’s relationship didn’t seem all that platonic, and the one time they proved that there’s really only one man for either of them.</p>
<p>(Or the five times people got confused about who’s really dating who, and the one time things finally fell into place.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic or Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since last wrote Teen Wolf x Arrow, plus I love thinking of Stilicity and Doliver friendship so... ta-da!
> 
> I've had this idea ages ago and it was only recently that I managed to plot it out a bit. I hope you enjoy. Kudoses and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Fic is rated M just in case.

Derek Hale and Oliver Queen were well aware that their respective partners, Stiles Stilinski and Felicity Smoak, were the best of friends. They were more than best friends, actually. They were soulmates. Platonic soulmates.

They got along really well and they had a lot in common. They talked a lot; loved to read; loved watching romantic comedies, superhero movies and reality shows; were big fans of Doctor Who, Tolkien, and Game of Thrones; and loved burgers and curly fries.

They were very smart, very attractive, often clumsy in both actions and words, brave, stubborn, endlessly patient with their knucklehead boyfriends, and a lot of other things that Derek and Oliver would never admit to anybody except their partners… and also each other during their very secretive ‘feelings’ meeting every month at that pub in Central City.

(Sometimes their friend Barry Allen joined them, but he’s young and far too sweet, and also highly susceptible to Felicity and Stiles’ puppy dog eyes and pouty lips to keep a secret. That was the reason why, for an entire month, Felicity kept chewing on red pens and Stiles kept licking lollipops because Barry blabbed about Derek and Oliver’s feelings towards their mouths.)

Anyway, Derek and Oliver were in awe of Stiles and Felicity. For all they both had had really, really, epically awful relationships in the past, the latter two beat the truth into their thick skulls that they were loved, very much at that.

However… See… The thing was… There were times when people weren’t quite sure just who was really dating who in their little group, times when even poor Derek and Oliver had to ask themselves whether or not Stiles and Felicity were just being their usual super duper, extra close and affectionate platonic selves towards one another… or possibly hinting at them having a foursome or something like that.

Then they’d remember that they were all very much monogamous. Like, oh yeah.

Still, it was crazy, but… but things happen. Stiles and Felicity kept doing _things_!

Take date nights for example.

 

Date nights for both couples were the same, Thursdays every week. It was an arrangement that took about two hours of blood, sweat and tears to figure out because all four of them happened to be very busy people with very busy lives, and two of them happened to be somewhat clingy and wanted the same day off so that they don’t miss each other too much (Hint: It wasn’t Derek and Oliver).

Oliver was Vice President of his family’s Fortune 500 company, Stiles worked as a forensics specialist for the police department, Derek owned and managed several Michelin star restaurants, and Felicity was the department head of a global IT company. They all rarely took day offs or sick leaves – yes, they were workaholics – so it was difficult trying to figure something out that would make everyone happy.

Felicity managed to work things out thanks to some scheduling – the blood, sweat and tears were real, because Stiles actually got a paper cut from the schedule Felicity thoughtfully printed out – and creative threats regarding credit card bills, constant emails of LOLCats, ringtones that could never be changed, and forever encountering a red stoplight and being forced to wait for ten minutes… minimum, the horror.

So yes. Thursday nights were date nights. Phones were allowed to be turned on, but must be kept on silent. Unimportant calls were not to be entertained, and the date would only be canceled unless all parties deemed it necessary.

_All_ parties you ask? Well, date nights happened to be synonymous to _double_ date nights.

It didn’t really start out that way, but Oliver and Derek thought it would be easier, especially then Stiles and Felicity were feeling playful.

Take for example that Korean restaurant a few months back.

 

 

It all started with the hugging and kissing.

“Stiles! Derek!” Felicity waved a hand in the air, smiling excitedly as she watched Derek’s Camaro pull up in front of the Korean restaurant Felicity picked out.

Stiles was out of the car the moment Derek cut the engine. He first shook Oliver’s hand with a wide, warm smile, and then threw his arms around Felicity, placing light kisses to both cheeks. Derek followed more sedately, handing the keys to the valet.

(There was one time Derek was actually mistaken as a driver taking Stiles to his date a.k.a. Felicity. The poor valet ended up crying.)

“Evening, Felicity,” Derek said.

Felicity was still being smothered by Derek’s boyfriend so Derek turned to Oliver, shaking his hand.

“Hey. Been waiting long?”

Oliver shook his head. “Not really, and Felicity wanted to wait until you guys came, said she wanted to be there when you guys see the inside for the first time.”

Derek looked up at the building. It looked really fancy, but really authentic. “I just hope the food’s good. I’m starving.”

Oliver chuckled. “Says the chef.”

Derek nudged him, grinning. It was an inside joke between them all, how much Derek loved his food but looked forward to eating other people’s food… and then criticizing it.

“Let’s come inside,” Oliver said, placing a hand on Felicity’s lower back.

 

 

After the kissing and hugging came the hand holding.

Felicity took a moment to step back from her cuddle buddy. She wrapped her long arms around Derek in a big, big hug and a pressed soft kiss to his cheek, her glasses bumping gently against Derek’s cheek.

“Hey, Derek. You look really good,” she said, beaming at him. “I hope you’ll like the food. It’s really good, though I swear yours is infinitely better.” She winked.

“Thank you.” Derek smiled down at her. He adored this woman something fierce.

Felicity beamed at that… and then immediately turned back to Stiles. They laced their fingers together, quick and easy.

“You’ll love this,” she told him as they entered the restaurant. “You don’t always eat Korean, but I heard the meat and the sides are really good and– Hello, there.” She smiled to the two hostesses that had been watching the little lovefest, both dressed in a long-sleeved black dress, hair pinned up and lips painted red. “Smoak, please?”

One of the women checked her list and smiled pleasantly. “Ah, yes. Ms. Smoak, table for four. Welcome. Let me show you all inside.” She waved a hand, motioning them in.

“Come on. I’m so excited,” Felicity said, tugging on Stiles’ hand and leading him inside, leaving Derek and Oliver to follow after.

The inside was spacious, with wall-length windows that gave everything an open and refreshing look. There was the smell of cooked meat in the air and it was enough to light hunger in their bellies. There were four types of seating: a four-seater table with comfy chairs, a spacious booth, a low table with a seating mat and cushions, and a massive, U-shaped communal table. The last one seemed to be more for the ones not interested in cooking their own meat since it didn’t have a barbecue pit in the middle.

“There is a lot of space,” the hostess said, smiling. “Please feel free to pick anywhere you wish.”

Felicity and Stiles had an arm around each other even as they walked over and inspected each seating, save for the U table, and debated the pros and cons. Derek and Oliver, so used to these kinds of things, remained where they stood and let the two talk it out. The hostess smiled, patient and probably used to these things.

“Bet they’d pick the low table,” Oliver said, chuckling.

“I know, right? If only so they could both throw their legs around and then complain about it aching afterwards.” Derek rolled his eyes. “And pick on Stiles just because you can kneel like that for god knows how long.”

Oliver grinned smugly. “No promises.”

“Well, thank god I’m not wearing tight pants,” Derek muttered, making Oliver chuckle.

“Here! Oliver! Derek!”

The two looked up, and indeed, their lovely partners picked out a low table, Felicity already seated with her legs tucked under her and Stiles struggling to get into place. Felicity turned to him, huffing at her best friend, and grabbed him by the knees.

The hostess laughed softly to herself and Derek and Oliver heard her soft, “Cute.”

Derek and Oliver exchanged knowing looks.

It had begun.

 

 

After the hand holding came the touching and the pet names.

Oliver and Derek sat down across from the two. As Derek expected, it was easy enough for Oliver to slip his legs under himself and sit, steady and serene. Derek didn’t even bother and stretched out his long legs. He’d sit properly later. He’d tried the sit-kneel thing before and knew he could last a while, but he knew Stiles couldn’t, so he didn’t.

The hostess bowed her head. “Enjoy your meal.”

The moment she left, a waitress popped up, dressed in a black button-up, black pants and a red apron around her hips.

“Good evening. Welcome,” she said. “My name is Lexi, and I’ll be your server today.” She started handing out menus. “I’ll be back in a few moments to take your–”

“No need,” Stiles and Felicity said, immediately taking one menu and putting their heads together to look at it together.

“We know most of what we want,” Felicity added.

Oliver took a menu out of interest while Derek just sat back and let them deal with it. This was another thing that happened when they ate out: Felicity and Stiles took over ordering since they usually researched whatever place they were going to eat at. Oliver only ordered whenever something interested him. Derek very rarely ordered, not even his drink. He dealt with enough food on a daily basis anyway and usually let Stiles handle what they ate when outside.

“Get a lot of meat, honey,” Stiles said to Felicity. “Chicken thighs, ribeye, pork belly…”

“The squid looks good,” Oliver commented.

“You’re going to get fat, Stiles,” Derek said, smirking when Stiles glared at him. He let a long leg stretch out, foot brushing Stiles’ no doubt aching calves. The corner of Stiles’ lip ticked up slightly at the contact.

Felicity was still reading the menu, but ran her fingers through the hair at the back of Stiles’ neck. “No, you’re not. Ignore him, sweetie.” She placed a few orders, easy and quick, including Oliver’s squid.

“This is pretty sweet. I love this,” Stiles said, a hand hovering over the grill and then looking up at the exhaust above them. “Why don’t we have one like this at home?”

Derek didn’t even bother answering that. He and Stiles shared an apartment – a fact he still lorded over Oliver’s head every chance he got – and while it had a large, packed kitchen, there were some things Derek kept away, mostly for Stiles’ safety. He was liable to accidentally burn his whole hand if he brought a grill.

“We can buy one of those George Foreman grills and then stick it at the backyard, sweetie,” Felicity said, wrapping an arm around his and leaning against him. They all knew she was just humoring him, but the smile she sent Oliver’s way – since he was the only one who actually had a house and owned said backyard – was a bit worrying.

“Now, concentrate, sweetie. Spicy noodles, beef or seafood?” she asked.

Stiles made a face. He liked beef while Derek preferred seafood. “Seafood,” he said.

Derek rubbed his foot against Stiles’ thigh in thanks.

Felicity also ordered some of the vegetables, kimchi, and the tofu and curry rice Oliver loved, and then some tea and soda.

“Ugh, I already feel my calves burning,” Stiles complained, finally stretching out his legs. Derek grinned, his lips widening when Stiles glared lightly at him and kicked him under the table.

“You are so weak, baby,” Felicity teased instead.

“Everything will be ready in fifteen to twenty minutes,” Lexi said, smiling and then taking her leave.

Later on, Lexi approached their table once more, toting three plates, two singles and a large one for sharing. It was piled with rice cakes.

“Sweet and spicy rice cakes. One of our season specials, and on the house,” Lexi said. She placed the singles plates in front of Derek and Oliver and then the large one between Stiles and Felicity. There were even two red rice cakes right at the center. Lexi beamed. “For the lovely couple.”

When she left, Felicity snorted. “Sorry, Stiles, but I’m actually cheating on you with one of your friends.”

“And I’m shacking up with one of your friends. Isn’t that unfortunate?” Stiles bit into half of his before handing it over to Derek, who pretended to look grossed out.

“Oh, don’t front,” Stiles said, toes wiggling against Derek’s thigh. “You know you’re curious on whether or not there’s something different with the red, couple-y ones compared to the plain ones.”

Felicity plucked a red rice cake and handed it to Oliver. Oliver popped it in his mouth.

“Good?” she asked.

“Really good,” Oliver said, munching. “Thank you, beautiful.” He reached over to hold Felicity’s hand, eyes warm and fond.

 

 

After the touching and the pet names comes the fun… a.k.a. Felicity and Stiles being little shits and having fun at people’s expense.

Things calm down a little when the food came and everyone was busy eating, grilling and talking. Oliver was going strong with his seating, making Stiles pout and whine with jealousy. Derek was busy manning the grill because Stiles burned everything, too busy talking and whining to remember which ones were done. Felicity was teasing Stiles and serving Oliver.

And, as always, Felicity and Stiles continued their couple-y charade, aware of how Lexi and some of the servers kept watching them. (Probably because the two were being really adorable, and with Oliver and Derek deemed single, some of them were taking an interest. Felicity was insistent she saw Lexi fluttering her eyelashes at Oliver.)

“…finally arrested,” Stiles was saying. “The entire station was pretty relieved.”

Derek was placing Stiles’ cooked meat on a plate, sighing when one ended up a little charred.

“That’s good,” Oliver said. “My mom and Thea were freaked out over the news. She’ll be glad to hear it’s all over.” He took a small sip of tea.

“So was my mom,” Felicity said, rolling lettuce leaves around some of the meat and adding in some sauce. “She wanted to jump on a plane and look after me, kept texting me to buy mace.” She popped one into her mouth and then offered the other one to Stiles. Over their shoulder, Oliver and Derek noticed the servers cooing and giggling among themselves.

Derek shrugged and cooked some more meat for Stiles and Felicity, and then talked about a really annoying customer he served earlier that day.

This part Oliver enjoyed a lot, because while he sometimes lamented at how often the four of them hung out (always, practically every day), he really loved nothing more than talking to these people. Felicity, of course, who he loved dearly; Derek, his best friend; and Stiles, the most fun person he knew. It was easy to open up and finally relax after a long day at work when around them.

Eventually, much of the food had been consumed and they were contemplating dessert.

“Stiles, Felicity, don’t lie down. It’s bad for you,” Derek said, looking over the table at the two.

Stiles and Felicity, propriety all forgotten, were lying on their back on the mat, pawing at one another and giggling. Again, cue the giggling from the servers’ station. They couldn’t see how Felicity’s feet were tucked between Oliver’s thighs under the table, the latter finally stretching out his legs.

“Dessert?” Stiles asked, leaning up on his elbows.

“If there’s something good,” Felicity said, sitting up.

“I’ll check out the display case,” Stiles said, scrambling up. “And I have to stretch my legs anyway. They hurt like a bitch… not like some people know the feeling.” He glared at Oliver, who just grinned in response.

Derek stood up. “Bathroom break. Be back in a sec.”

The two left the table.

Oliver was finishing off the rest of the lettuce-wrapped meat when he suddenly found himself with a lap full of Felicity.

“Hello,” Oliver said, smiling.

“Hi,” Felicity said, eyes bright behind her glasses and hair still a little messy from lying down.

“Love you,” Oliver said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“Love you too,” she whispered, shy but happy.

Oliver had to kiss her again.

He glanced once over Felicity’s shoulder and… there it was, cue the shock on the servers’ faces. Felicity was pressed against his front, arms around his waist in a warm embrace, when Oliver noted their waitress Lexi running in from the direction of the bathrooms, looking shocked.

Hm. Must have seen Derek and Stiles in the bathroom then.

It was one of Felicity and Stiles’ favorite games, the fake couple thing.

Oliver didn’t really mind.

It was sort of fun.

…and it wasn’t like he and Derek could stop those two from doing what they wanted.

He kissed Felicity hard, stroking her back.

By the time Stiles returned, with Derek following a minute later, Felicity was back in her seat, looking flushed and giggling quietly to herself.

“We missed anything?” Derek asked, eyes knowing.

“Nothing much,” Felicity shrugged, leaning against Stiles.

“And there’s really nothing good for dessert,” Stiles said, face and neck red looking a tad bit red.

Oliver turned to Derek. “Whose turn is it to pay this time?”

“Yours. Stiles paid last time,” Derek said.

Honestly, it was easier taking turns than having to split it into individual or couple’s checks. That was a headache waiting to happen – which it did, the first few times they tried.

He motioned towards Lexi, who still looked quite shaken, but nodded.

“You traumatized the poor girl,” Felicity said, clicking her tongue against her teeth. “What did you do?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Stiles grinned, wiggling his fingers at her.

“You…” Felicity slapped his arm. “No way!”

“Well, almost.” Stiles snickered. “Walked in before I could get my hands on Derek’s d–”

“Stiles.” Derek interrupted.

Lexi approached the table, looking troubled but still putting on a smile as she handed them the bill. Soon enough, they were shrugging on their coats and heading out, Derek out the door first to have valet get their cars.

“Service was wonderful, Lexi,” Oliver said, smiling.

“S-Sure…” she trailed off, looking pained.

Stiles and Felicity were holding hands and chatting happily as they walked out the door. Derek was already waiting by their cars.

“Call you tomorrow, sweetheart,” Felicity said, planting a large, smacking kiss on Stiles’ cheek.

“You, too.” Stiles hugged her tight.

“And Derek, remember John and Lyla will be coming in for the cake tasting for their wedding.” Felicity kissed his cheek.

“Sure thing. We’ll be ready around lunch,” Derek said. He turned to Oliver, giving him a hug. “See you in the morning.”

Oliver nodded. He and Derek went to the gym together twice a week.

“Night!” Felicity waved, watching Stiles and Derek get in the Camaro and drive off, before following after Oliver to his Mustang. She kissed his cheek when he opened the door for her.

“Fifteen minutes, Oliver,” Felicity suddenly said after Oliver got in at the other side and they both strapped in their seatbelts.

Oliver looked at her, confused. “Fifteen minutes, what?”

“Fifteen minutes to get me back to my apartment and get me naked,” Felicity said, smiling so sweetly.

Oliver gulped. Fuck. “Honey, it’s almost a half-hour drive–”

Felicity scoffed. “Puh-lease. It will only take like, half the time with no red lights.” She pulled out her tablet from her bag. “Ten minutes or no sex, which is a shame since the food was really good so I happen to be in a very, very…” She licked her lips. “…good mood.”

Oliver turned the key, making the car purr to life. He pulled out of the parking lot with a squeal of the tires.

“Check for police. I’ll see if I can make it in ten.”

Felicity grinned.

 

 

So yeah. There were moments like that… and Felicity and Stiles loved taking advantage of it. Thankfully they’ve worked through trying out quite a lot of the restaurants around the city, so it wasn’t often that they got to play their little games.

Oliver and Derek didn’t much mind. For all their platonic PDA, Felicity and Stiles still went home with the right man anyway.

That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr at [howl-to-the-wind](http://www.howl-to-the-wind.tumblr.com).


End file.
